1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improvement in a spinning reel having an openable cover forming a lateral portion of a reel body.
2. Description of the Related Art
A known spinning reel constructed as above is disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Publication Kokai No. 1-127465, for example. This reel has an openable cover forming a lateral portion of a reel body, and a handle shaft supported by the cover and a side wall of the reel body opposed to the cover. The cover is fixable to the reel body with a plurality of screws, and is opened and closed through movement of the cover axially of the handle shaft.
The known spinning reel has the advantage that, since the cover is fixable with a plurality of screws, a gap between the reel body and cover is eliminated, even if the cover is relatively large, by using many screws. However, not only is a tool such as a screwdriver needed to loosen each screw, but the screwdriver must be used until all of the screws are completely removed to allow opening of the cover. Conversely, when closing the cover, the screwdriver must be used repeatedly until all of the screws are tightened. Thus, there is room for improvement with regard to the time and trouble taken to open and close the cover.
It is conceivable to reduce the number of screws by providing a cover openable and closable on hinges or a cover openable and closable by sliding relative to the reel body. However, in the type of spinning reel to which the present invention is directed, the cover acts also as a support for the handle shaft, and the presence of a bearing on the cover makes it difficult to realize a structure for opening and closing the cover.